


热温

by Anklebone



Category: WAYV, 威神V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: Yangxiao - Relationship, 羊铁 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	热温

“大哥…很冷诶。”

肖俊刚洗完澡出来被房间里的温度逼得打了个冷颤，顾不得头发还有些湿就爬上床把自己裹进被子里。  
刘扬扬坐在电脑桌前，手指不停地拨弄着可怜的长颈鹿摆件，听见他的话才站起身把窗户关上，扭身却没再坐回原来的位置，而是靠着肖俊的床沿侧着身坐在了地板上。  
肖俊还自顾自的对着他唠叨：“诶，你年纪小不懂，现在不好好保养以后上了年纪可怎么办啊……刚说完，地上凉，你起来。”  
很难得的，刘扬扬并不像以前一样雀跃地蹦起来，然后又去抢肖俊的被子和他闹。手里的摆件被扔到了一边，他伸手握住了肖俊捏着被子一角的手指。  
肖俊被冰得一躲，然后又被更加用力地握住。他总是慢半拍，却也能发现刘扬扬的情绪并不那么对。他披着厚重的被子探头过去看刘扬扬的脸，顺便很自然地用双手把对方的也握住：“干嘛，发神经哦。”  
刘扬扬盯着肖俊看了一会儿，直到肖俊心里都开始发毛，才用没被握住的那只手把他还湿着的刘海拨开一点。

被遮住得眼睛漂亮到不可思议，他想到很多被这双眼睛注视的时刻，温柔的、热烈的、朦胧的，唯一的共同点就是那都是属于他一个人的。  
只有他。

“好多人喜欢你啊。”刘扬扬撑着脸微微歪着头，眼睛还是盯着肖俊。  
“啊？”肖俊一时没反应过来他为什么要说这个，等明白了又笑倒在床上，他翻了个身侧躺着去捏刘扬扬的手指：“扬扬你这句话好傻！”他很想装再严肃一点，结果没等刘扬扬说话就自己破功，连脸颊肉都笑得突起来一个很可爱的弧度。  
好可爱，刘扬扬想。他一向是行动派，一只手把人连带着被子向自己这边挪过来一些。脸凑的更近了，肖俊眨的飞快的睫毛逗得刘扬扬想笑，但他忍住了，一本正经的问：“我可以亲你吗？”  
上下飞舞的睫毛顿了一下，然后刘扬扬听见躲在被子里的人很小声很小声回他：“随便你。”

所以他真的很“随便”了。

骤然接触到冷空气，肖俊整个人都在微微发抖。即使做过很多次，他依然不太适应被刘扬扬用那么炙热的目光扫视着，刚想扭开头就被人掐着下巴把头强制转过来。  
刘扬扬用自己的额头抵着他的，眉眼笑的弯弯，分明是单纯的少年模样，嘴里却说不出来什么正经话：“说了你要小心一点。”

刘扬扬很喜欢肖俊穿衬衫的样子，细瘦的腕骨藏在袖口若隐若现，整个人被罩了起来，连眉眼也锋利了起来，全然与平易近人四个字没有半点关系。  
但只有他知道被这样冰冷衣料笼罩起来的肖俊其实很脆弱，碰触到的每一块肌肤都会让这个人的耳尖透着血一样的红。

刘扬扬顺着锁骨一路吻到胸口，肖俊的努力仿佛全都反馈到了这里，乳尖挺立出来也敏感的要命，被湿润的舌尖舔弄以后更是泛着水光的样子更可怜。刘扬扬用拇指绕着另一颗打圈，冲着肖俊挑挑眉：“好会长肉啊……”

“你…嗯…这么多废话……”肖俊仰着头小口喘气，他总是很羞恼于刘扬扬喜欢在这种时候逗弄他这件事，但谁叫他太不争气，对上小了一岁的弟弟，还是会一败涂地。“行不行，搞完就……啊……”肖俊不知道刘扬扬什么时候把润滑剂拿过来的，臀尖被淋上黏腻腻液体的感觉不算太好，但更多的还是来自于肠壁被拓开的不适感。  
其实很久没做了，第一次由于未知而带来的不安好像又回到了他身上，所碰之处并没有什么能给他依靠，肖俊不自觉地抓紧了床单——然后被刘扬扬顺着手臂握住手腕，再十指相扣。对方握得很用力，甚至有些发疼，就像以往一样，比谁都更努力地抓住他、抱紧他。  
那他又有什么需要畏惧的。  
被融化的液体顺着交合处向下滑，肠壁一收一缩努力吞吃着作乱的手指，最初的不适感早已被一阵又一阵的快感取代。  
“轻…轻点……”肖俊很少叫出声来，最多不过咬着牙哼哼唧唧，实在忍不住还会泄恨似的去咬刘扬扬的肩膀。  
刘扬扬并不答他，只是一遍又一遍去吻他的唇给他安抚。

“…可以了吧。”肖俊抓住了刘扬扬的手腕，他第一次做这种事，整个人害羞到要缩成了一小团，听见闷笑声更是连脚尖都透着粉色。  
刘扬扬还是放过了他从床头柜拿出片套子撕开戴上，将肖俊拦腰搂住。对视的一瞬间他想了很多，但紧绷的嘴角还是在身下人凑够来亲亲他的下巴时宣告投降。

穴肉被一寸寸撑开让肖俊不自主地轻哼出声，刘扬扬按着他的腰把阴茎完完全全顶到了到最深处。找到对方敏感的地方对于刘扬扬来说简直轻车熟路，他在床上向来不搞慈悲心，龟头一次次用力地磨过那块软肉。肖俊顶着要被刺激的想要逃，又被刘扬扬握住大腿根像是要被钉死在那里。  
漂亮的眼睛被水汽沾湿，平时那点自尊心早就不堪一击，肖俊攀着刘扬扬的肩膀求饶，“哈……扬扬我…嗯…我不行了…”曾经被夸赞无数次的声音混着情事带来的旖旎腔调全然把话变了个意味。刘扬扬对着敏感点更凶狠地顶撞，哑着嗓子去咬肖俊湿红的耳垂：“总要说话算话啊。”牵着肖俊的手去摸结合的地方，那里早就被两个人的体液搞得一团糟。  
阴茎抽出来穴肉还在紧紧的咬住不放，像挽留一样。刘扬扬轻轻吻着肖俊脸侧，哄着问他：“你看，很喜欢我是不是。”但连他自己也不知道他问的究竟是什么，而肖俊只知道胡乱的摇头，完全无法思考的样子。  
刘扬扬最终只是吻去了肖俊的泪。

天色昏暗路灯亮起，而这一切都与窗内缠绵的两个人毫无关系。

奔向高潮的前一刻，肖俊只记得自己的手依然被握得很紧。就像融入骨血，从来就该这样似的。

做完之后两个人一时都不想起来，刘扬扬把脸埋在肖俊颈窝，又开始装委屈说着“哇我伤心了真的伤心了”这种话。肖俊只是抿着嘴，一只手搭上了对方后颈，去摸细碎的发尾。  
“扬扬。”像是想定什么，肖俊拉开一点两个人之间距离，很认真，很认真的看着刘扬扬。“我可能，可能不太会表达或者去说，做的也常常不够明显，但真的，”他深吸一口气。  
“真的特别特别爱你。”  
刘扬扬愣了一下，眼前的人紧张到不行，没有一丝一毫的玩笑神色。他以为肖俊每一步关于他的决定都是他来推动，而事实上，这个人早已经把自己全部的勇气摊开给他了。

环着另一个人的手臂收紧，两个人之间的距离重新归位无，刘扬扬也很认真很认真地回答给肖俊：“我也是，特别特别爱你。”


End file.
